fantfandomcom-20200215-history
William Turner II
Will Turner is a hero of the'' Pirates of the Caribbean'' Trilogy. A blacksmith's apprentice and son of a pirate, he eventually succeeds the infamous Davy Jones as the immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He is charged with ferrying the souls of those lost at sea to the afterlife, and is only able to return to shore to see his wife and child for twenty-four hours every ten years. In The Film(s) Prior History William Turner was born in 18th century England. He’d never known his father, and his mother told him that his father was a merchant sailor who died at sea. Will and his mother struggled financially, managing to just get by. When his mother fell ill, Will did everything he possibly could to get money to pay doctors. He even considered stealing, but never went to dishonest measures for fear of his mother’s disappointment. He did favors, cleaned houses, traded everything of value that he and his mother had, but it was never quite enough. Knowing he couldn’t raise the money, his last resort was to go to the local doctor’s house and simply beg for their help, but it was to no avail. His dear mother died with William sitting by her bed. William was left with a small purse of the money he had earned, the clothes on his back, and the one item he had of his father’s: a golden medallion, which his mother had refused to let him sell or trade. Having no family, William was left to fend for himself. He continued to try to get work, doing odd-jobs for anyone who was willing to pay him. But he never quite got enough to get back on his feet, and advertisements of the New World were looking more and more tempting. The Americas held the promise of endless opportunity and a fresh start. William saved up all the money he could and was able to pay off a sailor for passage on a ship headed for the Jamestown Settlement of Virginia. The Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy His ship never made it there. The ship was viciously attacked by a pirate ship with black sails and uncanny speed. William was the only survivor of the burning wreckage, and he was almost immediately picked up by a ship of the Royal Navy. When he awake, the first person he saw was young Elizabeth Swann, who promised to take care of him. It was many years before he saw his medallion again, thinking he had lost it in the attack when really Elizabeth had taken it, for fear of him being thought a pirate. William was taken to Port Royal, Jamaica by Governor Swann and his daughter, and placed under the care of a drunken blacksmith by the name of Brown. As Brown’s apprentice, William learned much of sword making, and turned out to have a natural talent for it. As the years went on, Will ended up doing nearly all of the work around the shop, earning it a reputation for exquisite craftsmanship. However, Brown always took credit for Will’s fine swords, and Will always let him, being rather meek and humble. He and Elizabeth remained friends as they grew up, and Will was in love with her for their entire lives, but being of lower-class, he was unable to court her. He took out his frustrations on his sword making, and passed his idle time by studying the art of swordsmanship. William quickly gained practical sword fighting experience when the infamous Jack Sparrow entered his shop and bested him in a duel (This was also the beginning of Will’s realization that not everyone plays fair). William delayed the sly pirate long enough for Commodore Norrington to arrive and take Jack into custody. But the kidnapping of Elizabeth by cursed captain Barbossa drove Will to seek out unlikely help: Jack Sparrow. Will sprung the pirate from jail and the two embarked on a wild adventure during which Will learned his father’s true identity as Jack’s old pirate friend Bootstrap Bill Turner, and that the medallion Bootstrap had send to Will was actually part of a cursed treasure. After nearly being killed (a few times), William managed to rescue Elizabeth more or less, and upon their return to Port Royal, Will risked throwing away his good standing by saving Jack from the noose and allowing him to escape. He even won the girl, when Elizabeth declared she loved William and not Commodore Norrington, her fiancé. But there was no happily-ever-after to be had. On the day of their wedding, Will and Elizabeth were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett for helping Jack Sparrow. After making a deal with Beckett to save his and Elizabeth’s lives, Will set out to once again find Jack. But following Jack is never easy, and Will found himself tangled up with Davy Jones and the damned crew of the Flying Dutchman, which included his father Bootstrap Bill. Will swore to free his father before escaping with Jones’ key to the Dead Man’s Chest. Will’s relationships began to fall apart when he and Jack found each other on different sides of the conflict, and when Will saw Elizabeth kiss Jack before betraying him to the Kraken. But Will’s honor won out, and despite Jack and Elizabeth’s supposed betrayal, he agreed to go to Davy Jones’ Locker to free Jack Sparrow’s soul. They continue to go deeper into a mess with Jack, Barbossa, Lord Beckett, and Davy Jones, and after several betrayals and parleys, Will and Elizabeth finally lay out their rocky relationship, and Will declares that he loves her and decides he wants to marry her. During a climactic battle, Will and Elizabeth were wedded by none other than their old enemy Captain Barbossa. But in defending his new wife from Davy Jones, Will paid the ultimate price. Jones kills William with his own sword, and Jack uses Will’s hand to stab the heart of Davy Jones. li l''Flying Dutchman'' is briefly without a captain. Bootstrap Bill carves out the heart of William Turner, placing it in the Dead Man’s Chest and reviving Will to a life of immortality as the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will is then bound to at least ten years of being a psychopomp, ferrying the souls of those lost at sea to the Netherworld. Will spends his allotted one day on land with Elizabeth, consummating their marriage before leaving the Dead Man’s Chest and his heart in Elizabeth’s care. His destiny had been fulfilled just as Tia Dalma had predicted. On Fantasmic RP Storylines '"The Bitter End"' Set after At World's End, Davy Jones has been resurrected, and now seeks vengance upon the two people he considers responsible for his death and the loss of his ship: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Will is extremely handicapped in this sudden thread, for he is unable to venture onto land while Jones is now free of the Dutchman's hold. Will fears that Jones will pursue both Jack and Elizabeth for the sake of finding Will's heart, which is locked away in the Dead Man's Ches AU Storylines Will is not currently involved in any board Event threads, and has not yet developed any AU relationships. He is, however, involved in a few AU storylines, including... '"Strange Tides Roll In"' Set between the first and second Pirates of the Caribbean films. Strange weather and ill tidings have been spreading around the Caribbean. Will tries to ignore it and focus on his upcoming wedding to Elizabeth Swann, but Jack Sparrow arrives in secret to employ William's assistance. He claims that in order to stop the encroaching, supernatural danger, a special sword is needed. Will leaves a letter for his fiance before sailing off with Jack, but Elizabeth finds it and follows them. The three travellers find themselves on a mysterious island, and Jack knows more than he's letting on... Ammers on playing Will Turner I think he's definitely an underappreciated character, inside and out of the films--probably because he's played by Orlando Bloom, who most people write off as a pretty boy. But I think he's the most developed of the Pirates characters; he goes through the most change of any of them. He's the "noble-idiot" type, which I'm a sucker for, and the conclusion to his story is so terribly tragic. He's great fun to play for that very reason, and being an immortal psychopomp opens up a lot of interesting opportunities. He's a victim of true love, too, which is wonderful to play with. I'm always afraid that I get a little purple-prosey or dramatic with him, and I'm trying to curb that as much as possible. Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Ammers Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Hero Category:Human